


Driving You Away

by econator



Series: Team Hair Fabulous [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, argument, suction cup dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econator/pseuds/econator
Summary: Carlos gets to say his piece to Nico about their 'arrangement'.





	Driving You Away

**Author's Note:**

> OFC ‘Jen’ is one of those uniformed people who seem to spend their lives bringing the drivers what they want.
> 
> Character study in how not to set boundaries.

‘Do I want to know what you’re planning to do with this?’ Jen said, handing Carlos a gift bag. ‘I mean, it’s a weird thing to ask me to go buy while you’re racing. Not that I’m judging you at all, I just…It’s…I’m going to stop talking now.’

‘I am making a point. I am not going to use it myself.’

‘It’s not a prank that I’m going to have to clean up in the press, is it?’

‘No. I promise. No press.’

Jen nodded. ‘Okay. Well. There it is.’ She pointed to the bag. ‘What you asked for.’

‘Thank you.’ Carlos took Jen’s hand. ‘I mean it. Thank you for helping me with this.’

‘Sure.’ Jen left Carlos alone in his room. He showered and dressed in team kit. Carlos sat on the sofa, and scrolled through his notifications, waiting for the inevitable knock on the door. He checked his watch. _Any minute now_. There was a knock on the door.

‘Carlos? You in there?’ Nico said.

‘Yeah.’ Carlos picked up the gift bag, and opened the door. Nico stepped inside without being asked. Carlos closed the door, and handed him the bag. ‘This is for you.’

Nico grinned, pulling a box out of the bag. ‘Ooh, I like where this is going. A suction base dildo. This is gonna be fun in the shower.’ Nico walked towards the bathroom, stripping his shirt off.

Carlos took a deep breath. ‘It is a parting gift.’

The cheeky grin left Nico’s lips as he turned around, pulled his shirt back over his head, and stood still, facing Carlos. ‘A parting gift? We’re not together. We can’t break up.’

‘That is my point. You come in my room in the motorhome, take what you want, and leave without spooning with me. I am finished of being your fuck doll. Take the dido and fuck yourself in your own room.’ Nico’s face drained of colour. He sat on the arm of the sofa, looking shaken. Carlos found himself feeling sorry for Nico. _Don’t backpedal. Do what’s good for you. Stay strong. You can do this_.

‘But I always thank and compliment you. Doesn’t that count?’

‘You compliment bar tenders for pouring good beer. I am nothing but dick on tap to you.’ Nico looked like he’d kicked his puppy. He took his hand. ‘You look surprised.’

‘I don’t understand. I thought you liked this too? All these months you’ve been fucking me in anger?’

‘No. Not fucking you in anger. I want more than just being used to get you off, and you obviously do not.’ _C’mon, you can do this_. ‘A dildo is the best solution. I can find someone who likes me more than my dick, and you can have a cock in your ass without having feelings.’

‘No,’ Nico whispered. ‘No, it’s not.’

‘Then what? You text me and ask about my day when we do not see each other? You stay over when we are finished fucking? You talk to me about something that is not sex, and the car, the team, racing?’ Carlos gestured vaguely, indicating he should populate the rest of the set of well-worn conversational grooves on his own.

‘I didn’t know you wanted that.’

‘You did not ask. Every time, you come here with your dick hard, and leave right after you finish.’

Nico ran his hand over his face. He interlinked his fingers with Carlos’. ‘I don’t know what to say.’

Carlos squeezed his hand. ‘This is the first time this season that you take my hand.’ He ran his thumb over Nico’s. ‘Maybe you think about it, and call me when you know what to say.’

Nico sighed raggedly. ‘Yeah. Sure.’ He held up the bag. ‘Thanks for the dildo. It’s a classy way to say “go fuck yourself,” isn’t it?’

‘No. I am telling you that my cock is closed for business today. You treat me like a person, or you fuck the toy.’

Nico stood up, squeezed his hand, and kissed him tenderly. ‘I’ll call you.’

‘You do that. Enjoy the gift.’

Nico sighed. ‘I will.’

He left. Carlos sat and stared at the closed door. _Well, time for strangers to tell me that a few points is a big achievement_.


End file.
